Birthday Girl
by TheYoungWolf22
Summary: Nami and Luffy have decided to spice up their relationship, why not invite the princess for a quick session? AU, LuNaVi, Three-Shot. Rated M for Language and Lemon. Complete
1. Birthday Girl

Birthday Girl.

Summary: Luffy and Nami Decide to spice up their relationship. Why not invite the Princess For a quick session?

X X X X

POV: Luffy/Nami

Nami and Luffy were currently in their single bedroom apartment. Nami was in the kitchen and Luffy was leaning at the table. They had just gotten invitations to their friend Vivi's 18th birthday bash.

"So Vivi is turning 18 this Friday huh Luffy?" Nami asked, curious to see what his reaction would be.

Luffy stopped what he was doing and stared at her. Somewhat confused as to why Nami asked when she got an invitation too.

"Ya, it was on the invite." Luffy replied shrugging her question off

"What you going to get her?"

"I dunno know she's rich you know"

Now that was true, Vivi had more than enough money, coming from wealthy parents. Nothing but old money.

"I was thinking about a different kind of gift for her" Nami replied with a hint of a sultry tone.

Luffy looked back at her, curious to why she was talking so flirty to him about Vivi.

"What do you mean?" Luffy replied confused.

"She's turning 18, You're 19, and I'm 20. That sounds like three young adults who can make adult decisions." Nami answered back, seeing if Luffy would take the hint

Luffy was still confused, judging by the look he was still giving her. Luffy finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Nami, stop making it a damn puzzle. just tell me what you're thinking." Luffy replied, as he continued to stare at her.

"We last saw her when she was sixteen right?" Nami told him, not really a question but a statement.

"Ya"

"You know she had a huge crush on you"

Luffy shook his head yes. He wasn't clueless about love anymore. He knew when a girl liked him. Nami had forced him to recognize these feelings. Remembering all those dates she had taken him on those dates forcing him to hold her hand and hug her and kiss her.

"Well as birthday gift what if you let her… You know." Nami asked, a bit embarrassed by the request.

"You want me to have sex with Vivi" Luffy asked deadpanned. Utterly confused

"Well if that's a gift you could give her. She's moving back here permanently. this would be a reminder for her not to chase you in the future. if I'm going to allow her to taste that craving." Nami replied seriously. Not wanting to tell him she had ulterior motives.

"You would let me have sex with Vivi no strings attached? Why? I love you and only you Nami, you're all I need" Luffy replied leaning on the table that was behind him

She blushed, whenever Luffy said those words to her she knew he meant them. And she knew he'd never betray her trust.

She walked forward until she got too him and hugged him.

"Idiot, I love you too. But… sex has been kind of stale with you. And this could spice it up" she replied while hugging him.

"It's been stale?!" Luffy asked worried.

"Idiot! That's not the point." Nami instantly replied, making sure to keep the conversation on track

"Why it's not like a threesome, you wouldn't be participating. I'd be the one having sex Nami"

"Oh no I'd be watching, Luffy." She replied in a sultry tone.

He widened his eyes.

"You want to watch me fuck another woman? Why?" Luffy asked, completely confused

"Simple really, I want to see you fuck Vivi because I want too. I want to see you kiss her, grope her, and touch her. Just like you do to me. I want to get jealous. I want to see her gag on your hard cock just like I do. And if she's a virgin," she leaned over to his ear giving it a little lick

She decided to finish in a low whisper

"And if she's a virgin, I want to see you pop that cherry just like you did to mine~."

Luffy blushed really hard. He didn't know Nami was into that sort of thing. He looked away. But Nami cupped his face with her hand. So he was looking directly at her.

"Is that alright?" She asked him, well she told him. Like she was commanding him.

Luffy sighed and Finally decided.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I don't love you Nami." Luffy said giving her a kiss.

"Idiot, I know you do. And I love you too Luffy"

X X X X

Friday

POV: Nami

Nami walked with Luffy to Vivi's party, Vivi was renting out a ballroom, a next town over. Nami had already made arrangements for her and Luffy to crash with Vivi after her birthday bash was over.

It wasn't a costume party but it wasn't formal. So she just wore blue jeans with a black shirt. Her figure wasn't being flaunted. She preferred that when she was with Luffy.

She was being incredibly modest.

Luffy on the same hand had a pair of black dress pants and black jacket on with a red turtleneck. He looked incredibly handsome. She loved the way he dressed right now and constantly teased him

Nami clung to his arm.

"God you look so handsome Luffy, Vivi's so lucky"

He sighed

She teased him about this too. Luffy got so flustered at the idea. Especially with her being so comfortable with it.

"Nami~" Luffy whined

"Hush now we're here" she said pulling her invitation up.

A bouncer was stationed outside the door.

"Invitations?" The woman asked.

"Right here" they both spoke up.

They handed the invitations and let her once them over.

"All right you're both fine, proceed" she gestured them in

They both walked in, seeing the room was well lit. Rows of white tables chandeliers hanging from the ceiling making it bright and full of life. As people danced and walked amongst each other.

"Hey guy's!" They heard a voice speak up

They turned to see Sanji with his girlfriend Pudding.

"Nami-Swann!" Sanji spoke as he suddenly started dancing but Pudding quickly hit him over the head.

"Sanji! Your girlfriend is right here!" Pudding quickly snapped at him. But quickly Apologized

"I'm so sorry Sanji-san! You know how I get! Please find it in your heart to forgive me!" Pudding said quickly wrapping her arms around him.

She just giggled seeing her friend being with someone like that.

Just then she heard another person speak up

"Hey! Luffy, Nami, and Sanji." She heard a woman say

She turned and saw Vivi running up to her.

She was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that had a crown on it, that read birthday girl.

Vivi eventually reached them and quickly gave Nami a Hug.

"Hey Nami, I haven't seen you in a while. You look beautiful." Vivi pulled back smiling.

She released the hug and began to size Vivi up. Her eyes studying every inch of the younger girl. From her small feet to her feminine face. She noticed her hips were wider. And her breasts were larger and had more of a perky shape to them. She had the shape of a woman, not that teenager they had seen all those years ago

Nami smiled and responded

"You look just as beautiful Vivi, and it looks like you've certainly grown Vivi" Nami replied with a smirk. Putting an emphasis on the word grown.

This caused Vivi to blush,

"Thank you Nami, you're still such a teaser like always huh?" Vivi replied with a little giggle

"I wasn't teasing Vivi, You look amazing"

Vivi just blushed and said hello to Luffy,

"Hi Luffy-san. It's nice to see you too, How are you?"

Vivi spoke a bit hesitant, Nami noted

"It's nice to see you Vivi, I'm doing great!"

Luffy replied going to pick her up in a hug.

As he picked her up Nami noticed that a huge blush was across her face, she was trying to hide it in his shirt.

She just laughed. Realizing the plan was in place.

Luffy set her down and Vivi told them where'd they'd be sitting. It was at the main table. She showed them too it. Zoro and Usopp wouldn't be making it. They had already responded.

So while Luffy and Sanji had went to go get refreshments it gave the girls time to talk.

"So you're a very lucky girl Nami" Vivi spoke up.

Nami turned to face her realizing that Vivi was talking about Luffy.

"Oh, I suppose I am." She replied nonchalantly.

But Pudding spoke up,

"Hmph you're not as lucky as me! Sanji-san is wonderful" Pudding replied with hearts in her eyes

Nami just shook her head with a giggle.

"Luffy's great, He's all I need" Nami replied proudly.

"How did you and Luffy start dating Nami?" Vivi asked shyly.

"Oh, you don't want to hear it. it's boring" Nami said shrugging

"Oh, but I do! it was probably so romantic, Luffy's probably so romantic under that goofy shell" Vivi replied sighing.

"Ah well," Nami said laughing but continued.

"It wasn't romantic at all. I had to beat it into him that I liked him. He didn't know how to hold hands. He didn't know how to give hugs. He didn't know how to kiss…" Nami trailed off, she locked eyes with Vivi, memories come flooding back to her. **_*Kiss, *Suck, *Smooch._** Vivi and Nami looked away from each other, blushing heavily.

Pudding noticed this

"What's up with you two?" she asked, eyeing the both of them

Vivi quickly spoke up

"Nothing nothing."

"Are you sure? You two seem to blushing pretty hard." Pudding teased.

On.

Nami cleared her throat, and spoke up. Attempting to establish authority. "Uh, In any event, Luffy is Luffy… He had no idea how to treat a lady. And that's why I date him… because he's himself, and I love that in Luffy." Nami stopped and rested on her hand.

Vivi just seemed to sink in her seat.

Pudding just scoffed. "Hmph, he's still not as lovely as Sanji-san,"

Nami just giggled in response, not taking her attitude with too much merit. After all, the girl was a little Bipolar. And that was being generous.

Vivi tried to ask a few more questions, but the tension between the three only grew. Soon after Nami couldn't even form answers.

Luckily, Luffy and Sanji returned with their drinks. It was fruit punch. Nami had no aspiration to get drunk. Let alone drink underage. Though the option was present, with Vivi having enough wealth to bend a few corners. Nami was not a saint, however she had other plans for the night. And she wanted to remain sober for that particular plan. However Sanji dragged her out of her thoughts. With his forced chivalry,

"Here you are my sweets!" said Sanji, as he presented the drinks to the two of them. Pudding and Nami.

She and Pudding took the drinks, and thanked him

"Thank you sweetie," Pudding spoke, as she took the drink out of Sanji's hand.

Nami doing the same, minus the cringe.

"Thank you Sanji," Nami offered a smile

Just like Nami expected, he overreacted, sputtering out heart eyes and the whole nine yards.

"No problem my doves!" Sanji answered back dancing.

Nami lifted her glass to drink, however she frowned when she seen Vivi was left out.

Vivi frowned too, and she looked disappointed. however, her face lit up when Luffy presented her a drink.

A stripe of red ran across the younger girl's cheeks. As Luffy extended his hand to her. Luffy laughed and smiled at her.

"Here you go Birthday Girl, You didn't think I forgot about you did you!" Luffy told Vivi as he kneeled down and offered **_that_** smile. That smile she had seen a thousand times. But a smile she nevertheless fell in love with.

Nami looked to the younger girl, seeing a blush and seeing nothing but bliss in her eyes. Nami imagined that's what she look like herself, when Luffy flashed his toothy grin at her. When he closed his eyes and smiled genuinely at her. Nami hated this feeling that suddenly stabbed at her. It rarely appeared. But jealousy got to everybody eventually.

Eventually Luffy took his seat at his rightful place next to her, and Vivi sat across from the two of them. And Pudding and Sanji sat adjacent to Vivi.

The five chattered, and talked. For seemed like an hour and a half.catching up with Vivi and the things she's been doing since the last time they had seen.

Guests would come up to the birthday girl and wish her a happy birthday and such. Vivi was that star, it was her birthday. And Nami was happy for the younger girl. Glad Vivi was getting so much attention on her special day.

Every once in awhile Vivi would glance in Luffy's direction. Nami tried her best to ignore them. But humans were vain creatures. So Nami couldn't help but clutch Luffy's arms when Vivi eyes lingered on her man. It was only fair, Vivi would have Luffy tonight. They sat until the dance floor was available for slow dances. The dinner had transpired some time before they had gotten there. Luckily her and Luffy ate before they left.

Vivi immediately spoke up, "Luffy! Can I get a dance please! For my birthday? Pretty please!" Vivi begged Luffy for a dance. Luffy looked to Nami for an answer, she giggled and permitted it. Luffy smiled and stood up. Offering Vivi his hand. "let's dance then Vivi" Vivi blushed and spoke up.

"My pleasure Luffy-san"

Soon after Pudding and Sanji excused themselves to dance.

Nami sat alone. Studying Luffy and Vivi dance. They looked natural out there. Jealousy stabbed and stabbed. But Nami just smiled. And let the younger girl have this moment. Slowly and slowly they danced.

Until they came to a halt. It must have been at least fifteen minutes of straight slow dancing. Songs interchanging as the evening dragged on.

Luffy held the younger maiden's hand. Slowly walking back to the table. Vivi was flustered. Luffy on the other hand was pale. No rosy-ness arose in his cheeks.

However, Nami was a woman too. She wanted to feel loved too.

Nami rose to her feet, and told Luffy to let her dance too.

"C'mon Luffy! I want a dance too!"

Luffy's stupid antics pissed her off. As he sighed and began to whine.

"Nami~ my feet hurt! Dance with somebody else!" Luffy groaned in response.

Nami fumed in anger, she hit Luffy upside the head. "Shut up Luffy, C'mon~ I wanna dance with you" she then whined.

Luffy rubbed his head. "Nami that hurt. Let me rest and then I'll dance with you"

Nami sighed and went to sit but Vivi took her hand.

"C'mon Nami, I'll dance with you" Vivi asked with a hint of sultriness in her voice.

Nami blushed, "Uh, Vivi it's a slow dance" she asked with confusion in her voice.

Vivi just smiled, "I know"

Nami didn't know how to respond. But in the end agreed to it. "Uhhhh, Ok Vivi" But smirked at her when she decided to tease the poor girl. "But sometimes I can't keep my hands to myself."

Vivi just smirked back at her. "That's fine, I have trouble too sometimes"

Nami smiled and walked with the younger girl back to the dance floor.

They ignored the stares and walked into the middle and slowly Nami wrapped her arms around Vivi. They were around the same height. And Vivi's breasts pressed against her own. Nami could only imagine how much fun Luffy would have with the both of them.

Nami blushed in realization. And started to dance. Resting her head on the younger girl's neck. Vivi doing the same.

Nami decided to tease

"Soo... Vivi,"

"Hmm?" She responded. Knowing she got her attention. Nami continued.

"You're still a little gay huh?" Nami chuckled. She was treading on thin ice, bringing up their past.

Vivi just chuckled. "I guess I'm not the only one who still is then huh?"

Nami smiled and decided she'd play this little game. "Sorry to break your heart Vivi, but I have a boyfriend and you don't. So I can only imagine how lonely you must be, playing for the other team" Nami finished with a chuckle.

Vivi just snorted, "I can assure you Nami, I'm seventy five percent sure I'm playing for the main team"

Nami giggled, "Seventy five percent? That sounds about right."

Vivi spoke up in response "It is, just a little drop, not a lot."

"So why did you want to dance with me Vivi?" Nami questioned her.

"Oh, no real reason. I just wanted to get you alone for a talk really."

"Oh?"

Vivi pulled back so they could look each other in the eyes. They were still slow dancing.

"I wanted to know how you were doing"

Nami smiled. Same old Vivi, Concerned for you no matter how fine you were doing.

"I'm fine Vivi, how are you"

Vivi smiled too. "That's good, and I'm doing fine as well"

Nami did a once over of her body again. Then returning to meet her gaze. Vivi Suddenly spoke up.

"Something wrong Nami?"

Nami chuckled, "I'm just thinking."

"About?" Vivi answered back in a teasing tone.

Nami spoke up. "Well Vivi, you've done some growing. You look like a woman now" she paused. Letting the blush grow on Vivi's cheeks. She continued. Wanting to tease the poor girl. "I remember when you were just a young girl who clung to my sheets" Nami finished with a coy smile.

Vivi tried to rebuttal but all that came out of her mouth was flabbergasted words.

Nami went back to her neck. Smiling

"Hush now, you've come along way since we were just pillow friends. You're a beautiful lady, Vivian,"

Vivi blushed even harder. But spoke up, hesitation present in every word she spoke. "You don't mean that Nami…"

"Oh but I do, why can't you take a compliment? You are beautiful Vivian."

Vivi huffed and really focused on the dancing part of a slow dance. But Nami stopped her and slowed down. Dancing was part of slow dancing. But where the true purpose of slow dancing lie was… the intimacy.

""Nami~ you don't mean that do you?" Vivi asked. In a tone of voice Nami had not heard in awhile.

Nami thought back to when she was staying with Vivi, when they shared the bed as best friends. But their relationship turned into something else, rather quickly into her tenure in Vivian's home.

But comfort... comes in places you least expect it. A single kiss changed their relationship. She pondered onto when they were pillow friends. The kisses...

Nami closed the distance between the two and planted a kiss to her smooth skin. Staying there for at most two seconds. Nami slowly pulled up. And said only a few words.

 ** _"Are you sure about that now? Huh Vivian?"_**

Before she could give the younger girl time to answer her. Nami retracted her arms. She turned around and started making her way back to Luffy.

Soon after she got her dance with Luffy. As the two slow danced. She could feel Vivi's eyes on her, and they most likely remained on her for the rest of the night.

X X X X

 _A/N:Well that's my first attempt at Yuri, Lemme know what I could improve on._

 _I've been wanting to write LuNaVi for a while. But I've been lacking on the Interactions between Nami and Vivi so I went on a journey._ Lol

And _the main inspiration I've been drawing from is this fic called. Rose Fangs and Wolf Thornes. It's a GOT fanfiction where it's pairing is Sansa/Margaery. It's on AO3._

 _And it's helped me develop my writing. Especially for the interactions between Nami and Vivi._

Anywho _, it's a two shot. I know I promise shorter stories but I have no plans to continue this after chapter dos. I got other stories I wanna do before i start writing that pairing_ consistently _.With that being said._ Read _and Review_ \- MapleJordan22


	2. Raw Attraction

Birthday Girl:

Chapter Two: Raw Attraction.

A/N: See Below.

X X X X

Nami.

The party was just ending, Nami, Vivi, Sanji, and Pudding were all at the entrance to the ballroom. Though guests came in from outside. The building was apart of the Grand Haven Hotel, which Nami had coincided with The birthday girl in order to get a room with her, Luffy, and Nami. All just for what the orangette had planned for tonight.

Nami hugged Pudding, and said her goodbye's.

"It was so nice to see you Pudding, do take care of Sanji, you know how he can get"

Nami said with a smile.

Pudding smiled back at her, "Thank you Nami-san, it was nice to see you and Luffy."

Nami pulled back, and then Pudding hugged the birthday girl. She didn't hear what the two of them said. But Nami did see the blush grow on the young girl's face. Pudding pulled back and took Sanji's hand.

They said their goodbyes and turned to leave. Nami smirked and turned her attention to her blushing companion. The blue haired girl was embarrassed and had her hand over her mouth. Nami stared at the birthday girl, biting her bottom lip as she began to take in the younger girl's voluptuous figure. How her blue jeans showed off her toned legs. Not even mentioning how her thighs absolutely were begging to be let out, Nami stared and stared, until the younger girl suddenly turned her attention towards her. With that the blush on Vivian's face only grew as Nami smirked directly at her.

Vivian turned away and walked a bit, trying to gain some ground on Nami. Nami just took that as a challenge, and walked right after her. Nami licked her lips in excitement as she got a wonderful view of the girls backside. Nami was just excited, if Vivian wanted to play this game Nami would play it. After all, the birthday girl had no idea what surprise she'd be getting later on tonight.

Nami followed the younger girl until she went into the bathroom, and then Nami stopped in front of the ladies room. She wondered for a minute if she should go in there. Doubtless Nami smiled at the possibilities of what would happen. Nami just shook her head, Vivi obviously went in there to hide, which to Nami was fine: She wouldn't be able to hide forever.

Nami turned away and went to find her boyfriend, she had no idea where Luffy was. And if she left him alone for too long who knows the trouble he'd get in.

Nami sighed when she eventually found him, what did she expect? Her knucklehead boyfriend was currently scarfing himself into a food coma. Nami watched in amazement and horror as her younger boyfriend was absolutely demolishing plate after plate, it was quite the sight. But Nami needed him in tip top shape for tonight, what she didn't need was a bloated Luffy who would underperform. After all, Luffy would have the task of pleasuring two woman tonight. Nami shook her head and snuck up to the unsuspecting glutton.

When Nami was behind him she put her hands over his eyes, and quickly said.

"Peekaboo!"

Much to the orangette's disappointment, Luffy just kept stuffing his face. Nami sighed and spoke up. Realizing that trying to have any fun with him was futile, especially since he was currently preoccupied with eating.

"Luffy what are you doing? We ate before we left." Nami spoke, As she turned to walk in front of him.

Lufft finished chomping down whatever he was eating,swallowing a big bite before speaking up. "All the leftover food was gonna go to waste. I can't just not eat it. It's good meat" Luffy immediately went to take another bite, but Nami had other ideas..

"Hey!" Nami shouted out, and then slammed her fist down like a hammer onto the table.

"You need to be in tip top shape for tonight! So stop being such a pig and ready up"

Her boyfriend just frowned at her, but not before whining at her. "Nami~ Im Hungryyy! Just let me eat! I'll have enough in the tank for the both of you! Meat makes me strong Shishishi!" Luffy finished snickering.

Nami blushed at this, earlier Luffy wouldn't even hear none of her teasing about their little...event. Now Luffy was just accepting it. Which made Nami a happy lady.

Nami smirked and sat down next to him, seeing a perfect opportunity to tease him. Nami scooted closer to him, so her breasts were pressed against him. She let out a little sexy purr on him, and just as she anticipated, Luffy whined. Nami giggled at this, sometimes Luffy was just scared of her womanly flesh.

"Nami~~~"

"Quite you!" Nami immediately hissed at him, immediately Luffy hushed and Nami continued like the **lioness** she is. She started rubbing her head on his broad shoulders and back. Loving the feeling of his tight and stiff body. Nami however ceased her movements and leaned over to Luffy's ear. Softly nibbling on the bottom of his ear lobe, with that Nami started whispering perverted obscenities directly in his left ear, intent on torturing her poor boyfriend. The orangette could feel the uncomfortableness emitting from him. As she continued on for a few more seconds, Letting him grow even more embarrassed and timid. Nami expected him to try and at least refute her, but Luffy was just too petrified it seemed. Which was fine to her, his back and shoulders felt so broad and strong to her. As her head nuzzled and rubbed on them, once in a while emitting a sexy purr, much to her boyfriend's dismay.

However, before Nami could continue the...scandalous...act. A voice interrupted her, and it belonged to none other than the birthday girl. "Uhum" Vivian cleared her throat, getting the attention of both Luffy and Nami.

The orangette sheepishly leaped off Luffy, Quickly looking away from the younger girl. All in an attempt to hide the growing blush on that was quickly spreading ear to ear on her face.

"Nami and Luffy-san, if you guys could uh... continue that on your own time I'd be very grateful. Some of my father's friends are still here…and I don't want them saying anything." Vivi finished with some nervous chuckles. All the while Nami and Luffy were just looking away from Vivi and mumbling off incoherent. Nami cleared her throat and looked up. However the orangette was just baffled on how beautiful she looked. Nami just couldn't take her eyes off the younger girl. Nami felt urges...start to claw at her. She really only felt these around Luffy, but yet the birthday girl with a embarrassed smile on her face had Nami's chest in a funk. Despite her boyfriend being mere centimeters from her. Nami only smirked, as she stared and stared at beautiful woman in front of her. Tuning out Luffy's words in their entirety.

X X X X.

"Hey Nami!" Luffy shouted at her. Nami turned her head and stared at him. She was just confused and unaware of what he had been saying. "Shishishi Are you deaf or something Nami? Vivi's been asking you the same question for a while now" Luffy finished laughing and snorting.

Nami turned and looked directly at the sheepish girl. "I'm sorry for that Vivian, Come again?"

As Nami excepted a blush crept on the girl's face.

"I-I just wanted to know if the two of you wanted separate rooms from me…since the two of you seemed quite...hungry earlier…" Vivian trailed off absolutely embarrassed. Nami figured the younger girl was well aware of what she was implying. And that only managed to bring a smirk to her face.

Nami turned to Luffy and shook her head at him. "Of course not Vivian, the two of us were just having a little fun. You have nothing to worry about! **We're all adults here** **aren't we**?" the orangette spoke in a teasing tone. Luffy just snickered and shook his head yes. Vivian on the other hand had just grown even more embarrassed at this. And just mumbled something. Probably disappointment, but Nami huffed. The blue haired girl would not be getting off that easy.

Eventually the ballroom closed down and the three of them started to make there way to their hotel room. Nami didn't cling to Luffy's side. The orangette on the other hand was edging close to the birthday girl. Nami could tell that she was definitely making the younger girl incredibly uncomfortable. But that was just something Nami had already been doing. The birthday girl would just have to endure it for a bit longer. As something that younger girl couldn't even fathom was about to hit her.

They made idle chat and Nami made her teasing side take a break and go back in. The lioness would have to wait a bit longer. The three of them chatted about things and more things as they walked. Nami didn't really care for it, but Luffy and Vivi really seemed to be hitting it off.

Nami was glad to see them laughing and just enjoying each other's company. It was refreshing, despite all the overzealous talk of the sex and the actions that were about to occur. It was just good to see them.

Despite that, Nami was still going to make it happen, she really wanted to watch the two fuck like rabbits...and then eventually join in, it would be really fun for the three of them. It brought a crimson red blush to the orangette's cheeks.

Now thinking all these perverted obscenities only made her feel more antsy then she already was. As the feeling of cravings only intensified as they walked together.

Nami could only breathe in their smell, they were so close to her but yet the had the mixture of Luffy's heavy scent and the smell and touch of a delicate lady like Vivi, the two of them filled her nostrils and it was intoxicating. And it only turned her on even more. The feeling of butterflies and goosebumps only amplified as the trio walked to their room. Inching closer and closer by the second.

Once they got to the hotel room awkwardness ensured, Vivi quickly opened the door and hurried over to the window, intent on avoiding eye contact with Nami and Luffy. Nami sighed again, it was just like Vivian to be so distant regarding this… predicament. Still Nami supposed the younger girl was taking this rather poorly. Well it's not like Nami had exactly told her what she was planning.

As Nami followed in she took the room in for all it's...less than glorious view. The hotel room wasn't grand, it only had two beds. A bathroom to the left as soon as you walked in, and a flat screen tv. And a mini fridge. Overall It could be much better. But Nami supposed… Well she didn't know what to think. It was cheap compared to what Vivi could spend for a room.

Nami mused with a smile present. She shook her head at Luffy, and he replied with a sigh, before sauntering off into the bathroom with a obvious disdain for what was about to concur, it was strange for Nami, Luffy was about to have a threesome. With two incredibly attractive girls. Yet Luffy acted ashamed. That made Nami chuckle.

' _You're Such a Doofus Sometimes Luffy_ …' Nami thought, as she slowly threw her purse to the bed closest to the bathroom. Though Nami knew only the bed closest to the window would be used.

Nami sighed and slowly took her steps to the brooding lady that was intent on staring out the window. As Nami walked, her heartbeat picked up. And she could feel it start to pound as she neared ever so closer to the younger girl. Nami had no idea where this was coming from. She was always so calm and collected. Yet when with every step Nami took. She could only grow nervous and feel her tongue start to tie up. Nami could only recall feeling like this around Luffy… when they first had met… Nami recognized the fluttering in her stomach. 'Butterflies…'

Nami shook her head and stepped forward. Vivi looked back for only a moment and then returned her gaze back out the window, and the surrounding streets the surrounded the hotel.

Nami was close, and she immediately seen Vivi tense up as she reached touching distance. Nami slowly came behind the slightly shorter girl. And she leaned in slowly wrapped her arms around the younger girl's stomach. Nami Leaned in and rested her chin on Vivi's neck. At this moment, it felt natural, as memories of their earlier life flushed back into her mind. How Nami and Vivi used to talk about the world, how they were most eager to enter it and explore it. Though, they talked about exploring the world. Nami and Vivi never talked about exploring the world together, doubtless Nami knew they both were never expecting the relationship to last, and it didn't. It just made sense, but here the orangette of twenty years was, still very much attracted to the timid girl with blue hair.

Eventually the younger woman sighed, causing the lioness to chuckle in return.

It took a few moments. The seconds in which they remained there seemed to drag on for an eternity. Before the younger girl finally spoke up.

"Can I help you Nami?" Vivian asked, in the most sheepish tone she had heard all day.

"Hmmph" Nami grunted almost assertively. "I just wanted to know how you're feeling pretty lady"

Vivian just incoherently started to make a few sounds. Nami imagined they were attempts at words, but all the orangette heard was jumbled talk. Nami right then and there decided she wouldn't let the younger woman suffer and chose to be direct.

Nami daringly planted a kiss to the younger woman's right cheek. What followed was the younger girl grew stiff. Along with a loud gasp. Vivian was Flabbergasted, and to Nami it was adorable.

Vivian mumbled for a bit more before Finally regaining her speech.

"N-Nami S-stop it." Vivian croaked out, barely audible.

Nami deviously smiled and planted another kiss to her right cheek. This earned the orangette another gasp. Yet this only caused Nami's excitement to grow. Before pulling back and speaking in a sultry tone.

"Hmmph, Why should I Vivian? Can't we just have a little fun? Just like we used to?"

"What about Luffy-san? You and him are dating...This is this wrong!" Vivian shot back, in a tone laced with confusion and slight anger.

The Orangette just chuckled softly. The birthday girl had no idea what was in store for her. Deciding to play this little game once again. Nami deviously smiled.

"What about Luffy? He's in the other room Vivian, and I'm sure he'll be fine with just the two of us girls having just a little fun... and Besides, it's the two of you who are going to have the most when it's all said and done anyways"

Almost instantly Nami could feel the younger girl's heartbeat start to pick up. In almost a erratic show of thumping and an increased labored breathing.

A flabbergasted Vivi croaked out some more words.

"W-What? What are y-you talking about?"

Nami had the most devious smile plastered across her face. It was so nice to have this girl so embarrassed, to her it was cute.

"Simple Really, I know you still like him. And honestly that's fine. Truth be told if I were in your position Vivian I would too. He's everything a girl could want. Luffy's nice, he's confident. He's caring. He's so kind, Luffy's gentle," Nami let out a little laugh. Before continuing. "he's a little silly... he's handsome. Luffy to me and a whole lot of other girls is...perfect. Luffy's perfect. So...I feel for you, that's why as a little birthday present, I'm going to let you have him. This...one little night in heaven between you two. **_And believe me birthday girl, this will be the best birthday present you have gotten or will ever get_**."

X

Luffy

Luffy was staring at himself in the mirror, his red turtleneck and black coat jacket were on the floor. And all he had on was his pair of blue basketball shorts, and just his pair of socks.

He sighed and stared at himself, seeing his six pack and lean muscles stick out. Luffy really just didn't want to go out there. Why did his girlfriend want even for this to happen? Well he was kinda embarrassed at the reason his orange haired girlfriend gave. The main reason was cause the sex had gotten stale between him and Nami. Which to Luffy kinda didn't make sense, as his girlfriend was always in doing new stuff in the bedroom. And well...Luffy played bitch way more than he would have liked recently.

But still, this was even way more weird. Why does Nami even want him to have sex with Vivi?, he already said yes. Which Luffy really kinda regrets doing, and now Vivi and Nami were in the other room. Luffy just didn't want to do it with another girl, it was kinda weird for Nami to give him permission, not like Luffy ever even looked at someone other than Nami.

But Vivi was his friend...Luffy sighed and shook his head. He grabbed his Straw Hat atop his head and placed it on the bathroom counter. He didn't want Nami to wear it, Luffy noticed that his girlfriend recently had a habit of wearing his hat during sex. And he just didn't want to give her any ideas.

Luffy sighed one last time and went to the door. He wasn't nervous, Luffy just didn't know how to handle this. Was Nami going to tell him what to do with Vivi? Was his girlfriend going to tell him how to...have sex? He shook off the smile that had grown at the thought. In the end Luffy just shook his head and opened the bathroom door. He pushed it open, and then quickly closed it at as quietly as he could. Once he turned the corner his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Nami and Vivi were making out on top of the bed closest to the window, their lips were locked intensely. Luffy just stared at them really confused. His girlfriend was on top of the younger girl who had now had no shirt on. Luffy just stared at them, his length trapped in his shorts started began twitching and throbbing. The raunchy sounds of the two and the scent emitted throughout the room.

Luffy just chuckled as he watched the two beauties smash their lips against one another. Only having one thing on his mind.

' _Shishishi I guess It'll be doing both of them tonight!'_

X X X X

A/N: I've written this chapter like four to five times. I'm trying to tell a story here, I know a lot of people just want smut, and yeah that's something I try to stray from as I evolve as a writer. But if I'm going to write it, I want it to be... believable. Like I could write just a straight up three thousand word scene. But it won't be built up and it won't be a story.

Anyways next chapters title will be called...Trycicle. Take what you will from that.

As always, if you have any comments or concerns don't forget to Leave a Review or shoot me a PM.

Until Next Time - MapleJordan22


	3. Tricycle

Birthday Girl: Finale. Tricycle.

Chapter Summary: Do I really need to leave a summary? Y'all know what's about to happen.

A/N:I've built this lemon up for like six months. So expectations are high. But if I put my A game writing skills to work I think it'll be good.

Warnings: They romp like rabbits in heat.

X X X X

Luffy/Nami/Vivi

"And Believe me Birthday Girl This will be the best present you have gotten or will ever get" The orangette finished with a purr, hoping to entice the beautiful lady in her arms, who to Nami, seemed to still be on the fence about sharing a night with her boyfriend, and herself of course.

Vivi gulped and winced as her face filled with heat, the bluenette was still in utter disbelief that Nami wanted her to have sex with her boyfriend. Vivi never got that impression that Nami wanted to see something like this to happen.

' _I'm Still in love with her aren't I? After all this time of me telling myself I was done with girls, all it takes is a few kisses to my skin and I'm back to being a lesbian. And...Luffy I want him just as much as I want her...But should I give my first time to him? It's supposed to be romantic not lost during a threesome with two swingers! What I should do!?'_

Vivi thought to herself frantically, as she felt kisses return to her skin. The birthday girl winced as they trailed up her arm and finally back to her face. When Nami and Vivi were lovers...she always let Nami take the lead. The orange haired beauty was so gentle and then so rough, the mix of the two always made Vivi feel loved and desired. Even now as Vivi felt Nami's tongue start to lap against her neck and shoulders. The feeling of her wet tongue taking it's time as it slowly crept towards her cheeks. The sticky saliva trail left on her skin was her breaking point.

"O-O-Okay" Vivi stammered out nervously, if she was going to go through with this she might as well have fun. So that meant Vivi would have to discard the nerves and put on a face of confidence which was hard to do, as Nami started to gently squeeze the mounds on her chest. It wasn't her skin on skin, but it wouldn't need to be to get Vivi going.

Nami deviously smiled as she heard the yes come out her ex's mouth. It sounded so nervous, and Nami fucking loved playing top with her. Nami bottomed the poor girl during their entire relationship and tonight would be no different. Although Vivi said yes, she still needed to know something. It was for cleanliness and if the orangette was aloud a moment to be honest, Nami didn't want to touch her boyfriend's dick if it had another girl's blood on it.

"Do you still have your _**Cherry Vivian?"**_ Nami asked with a husky filthy whisper directly into the bluenette's ear.

Vivi gulped, absolutely embarrassed at the question. and she slowly shook her head yes at the question, Vivi didn't want to answer that aloud, the blue haired girl had enough embarrassment to last a lifetime.

A _**wicked**_ smile grew on Nami's face as she got jer answer. Nami would get to watch Luffy take the younger girl's virginity tonight, and that made the night ten times better in her opinion. She couldn't wait.

" _ **Good Girl"**_ Nami spoke softly, directly into her ear. Vivi winced as she could start to feel her love liquids began to seep out. As Nami whispered into her ear with a husky voice that turned her very much on.

Once again Vivi shuddered as she felt Nami's fingers on her bare breasts. The older girl quickly squirmed under her shirt and went directly under her bra. Vivi lightly moaned as she felt the hard fondling of her skin. With Nami's aggressive fingers starting to work their magic on her. As soon a fog of lustful thoughts started to trail into her mind and cloud her judgement, for better...or worse.

"Nami~" Vivi moaned out."Not So hard please~" as the older girl began to squeeze Vivi's hardening nipples. Vivi moaned again as Nami squeezed and pinched her perky nipples. Wave's of pleasure emitted throughout the bluenette as Nami massaged with her breasts. Nami squeezed her nipples as if she were playing a tiny violin with her fingers, roughly squeezing her nipples down hard with her pointer finger and her thumb, rubbing them back and forth with much pressure and speed. causing the birthday to shudder and squeal.

Vivi could feel her soaked panties touch the innards of her thighs, as the molesting of her breasts continued. Vivi bit her bottom lip and began to rub her thighs together, the bluenette was trying her hardest to get any friction to her soaked virgin pussy. the bluenette wanted nothing more than to use her pitiful fingers to get that throbbing feeling that just erected to just go away.

Nami smirked and let go, much to the bluenette's dismay.

"Don't tease me Namiiii. Please~" Vivi suddenly begged as she felt the orangette start to pull her perverted hands back from her aching and needy body. The bluenette felt hollow as her hands completely left her. Vivi was aching still and Nami was already playing top. Teasing her, intentionally at that too. No doubt Nami would watch while Luffy took her first time.

"Fine I won't." Nami told her as she pulled her hands out of the younger girl's shirt. Retracting them from her soft ample breasts, Nami left the girl's tits in a pathetically hard and sorry state. Nami felt Vivi's thighs moving and rubbing into each other. The orangette knew she had the birthday girl so horny and ready to for Luffy. Nami smirked, then went back to Vivi's ear, giving it a soft lick. Before speaking up in the most perverted, husky, filthy, sultry, voice the orangette could muster.

" _ **I cannot wait to watch my boyfriend fuck you"**_

X

Luffy continued to stare at the two of them, Nami was on top and bottoming Vivi. It was kinda familiar to him. Nami recently had him playing bitch so Luffy felt for his friend. Well Vivi in a few moments would be his partner for the night.

His girlfriend was aggressively kissing Vivi. You could hear how hard Nami kissed her, the moans and grunts from Vivi made Luffy rock hard now. And he really wanted to have both his girlfriend and Vivi right now.

Luffy smiled, deciding he'd finally join in he decided to let it be known he was watching the sex his girlfriend was having without him.

"Shishishi, it looks like you're having fun Nami!" Luffy said out loud. In the same carefree tone he had used since forever.

Nami smirked as she pulled back from the super embarrassed birthday girl. Luffy was finally here. And now the fun could start.

"that I was Luffy." Nami cooed in a sexy tone to her equally as sexy boyfriend, as she dismounted her half naked friend and Ex. Turning to see his lean physique that she fucking loved to coo and fawn over. His chiseled six pack and his staunch chest and shoulders just begging Nami to run her hand over the rock hard body of her boyfriend.

Luffy snickered before he spoke up, a stripe of red ran across his face. The orangette could tell that this type of embarrassment wasn't the nervous kind. Nami figured he was just embarrassed that he just saw the two girls have a tongue war.

"Shishishi how we doing this?"

"Well, let's ask this tight knit girl ourselves?"

Nami said in a cheeky tone as she returned her stare to the topless girl beside and below her her.

 _ **"How do you want this?"**_ Nami said in a husky demanding tone, as she stared her younger companion in the eyes

Vivi gulped as she sat up, she stared at Luffy. Who looked so handsome with his sexy lean body. The bluenette could see his throbbing manhood. It was practically twitching in his blue basketball shorts.

Vivi gulped again as she turned to answer the question. She was absolutely shredded with no confidence.

"I-I Don't know" Vivi nervously answered back, as she buried her face into her hands. She was embarrassed that both of her crushes were staring at her with lust filled gazes thay shot her way.

"Alright, tell you what you little vixen" Nami told the embarrassed girl sitting on the bed, as Nami started to walk towards her boyfriend. "Since you're such a chicken Vivian, Luffy's going to do all the work. He's going to rock your world...and well...I'm going to watch you get fucked hard." The orangette finished as she finally reached her throbbing now impatient boyfriend.

"Now Go get her Luffy" Nami said as she deviously smiled and planted a hard slap to his firm backside.

Nami stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend, Luffy had eyes that would kill as her hand left his ass. And he stared back at her.

"Pervert" Luffy said with scorn as he frowned at his girlfriend. He watched Nami walk back to the table, she didn't sit down but his girlfriend quickly started unbuckling her jeans as well as discard her shoes. Vivi's shoes already off. All she had on was a pair of pants and a small bra and that was it.

Luffy stared at the girl, her boobs were huge! which was crazy because he remembered when they were in highschool and she was flat as a board. But now Vivi looked like a woman. now he was left to tend to Vivi. And this was difficult to him. Because well, he and Vivi weren't dating.

When Nami and him swapped first times, it was okay because they had been dating a while. But with Vivi, Luffy just didn't know how to do this...he really wanted to make Vivi feel good and well...loved. But he didn't know how to go at it first. But he decided that he'd just rush her with kisses and not say anything to her. It'd be way easier that way.

So he gave one last look to his girlfriend, who now was just in her panties and a t-shirt. Luffy really wanted Nami to join at the get go so he wouldn't have to deal with Vivi by himself.

But Nami specifically told him she wanted to watch them first. To him that was weird, why would you want to watch your boyfriend or girlfriend have sex with another person? Luffy shook his head started to walk towards his new girlfriend of the night.

Luffy slowly sat down on the bed, Vivi was looking at him but she didn't say nothing. She was shaking a lot and that kinda had Luffy worried. Did she even want this? Luffy asked himself.

"Vivi" Luffy asked outta concern. "are you okay?" He finished as he put his hand on her wrist. Luffy did say he would rush her, but Vivi was his friend. And he really was concerned about her.

Vivi pondered on the question, physically she was horny and wet. And really wanted to get fucked with Nami's fingers. And then squirt all over them like she used to when they were lovers. But Vivi had never had sex with a man before. And Nami and her never used strap-ons. So in turn, even though she was really attracted to Luffy. She was just scared of doing this with a guy. Even though to Vivi, she's had a crush on him since they were in high school.

"I-I've never done this with a dude before Luffy...I'm just scared I guess."

Luffy chuckled at her before finally saying something.

"Shishishi, you've got nothing to worry about! Just ask Nami about our first time! I was gentle with her so I'll be gentle with you!" Luffy said with a snicker to end it.

Vivi's face flared with a blush as she thought to the two swingers fucking like rabbits.

She heard Nami scoff and that brought her out of the gutter.

"Tsch, Don't listen to him Vivian. He didn't even know where to put his hands the first time we had sex."

This caused Luffy to growl back at her, as he turned his head and looked straight back at her. And Vivi to chuckle because Nami insulted his labido and his pride as a man.

"It was my first time Nami! You sure had no problems wrapping your legs around me!"

Vivi gasped as she stared at her friend. A mad blush grew across the orangette's cheeks. And Vivi blushed hard too at the revelation. The bluenette had no idea that the older girl preferred being a twinkie.

"Oh Whatever!" Nami said with scorn as she stared at her stupid boyfriend standing over the birthday girl. "Just hurry up and pop her cherry Luffy! don't keep me waiting another second!"

Luffy rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and just picked up Vivi. And placed her on his lap so she was straddling him. Luffy winced as he felt the friction of her tight ass rubbing on his shorts and on his length, Vivi moaned at him, as she rubbed up on it. Her stiff ass was warm and firm to Luffy, it was really big too, even his girlfriend didn't have a body like this at Vivi's age. and Nami was two years older than her. He was going to enjoy seeing it bounce up and down on his manhood later on.

"L-Luffy-san" Vivi moaned at him, he just snickered and planted a rough kiss to her neck and shoulders, earning himself a light moan again. The he left a dozen little kisses across her neck. Each one causing Vivi to shudder with pleasure.

"You're Mine Vivi" Luffy told her, in a husky voice in between kisses on her neck. that Vivi surprisingly loved to hear come out his mouth. Vivi moaned out at the dirty talk.

It was so euphoric, the tone of his voice that Luffy put out as he rubbed and kissed on her. It was different than with Nami. Even though Vivi could say she was the bottom with Nami. Being with a man, was way different the bluenette was learning. With a man, there was a different scent present, There were different emotions present. Men and women were engineered to fuck each other since the beginning of time. And now Vivi was just learning this as everything flowed so differently with Luffy.

Luffy was rough, he was stern, he was in control. Opposed to Nami, when they had sex. Nami was still on top, but she was gentle, she rubbed and touched and sucked the way she herself wanted to be loved. And Vivi found herself enjoying the starch difference between the two genders, it had Vivi in a bliss period, as Luffy growled on her throat, spitting out dirty talk to her as he began to rub her rear end with force as she felt his fingers rub on her ass. Squeezing her flesh through her jeans.

The bluenette shrieked out as Luffy planted a rough slap to her ass. Her jeans were in the way absorbing the majority of the vibrations from his hand.

"Ahh Luffy~" Vivi said with a loud gasp. As his hand receded from her ass. "I thought you said you would be gentle!"

Luffy snickered at that. "Shishishi, my bad! I forgot you aren't Nami!"

The birthday girl wanted to roll her eyes, but was stopped as she felt Luffy start to fumble with her jeans.

"Stupid Buckle…" Luffy trailed off as he started to mess with Vivi's buckle on her waist. He really wanted her pants off, it'd be way more fun with these off.

Vivi winced as her jeans became undone, she wanted this to be slower but here Luffy promptly picked the bluenette up and tore off her skinny jeans. And then just threw them to the floor.

Leaving the eighteen year old in nothing but her panties and bra.

"Shishishi isn't that better?" Luffy asked as he brought her into a full hug. Her tight womanly breasts being pushed up against his chest. The birthday girl also felt his hard cock rub on her bare stomach, albeit through the feeling of his basketball shorts. Luffy was huge, and Vivi was petrified at the thought of Luffy taking her maidenhead with the thing he called his penis.

Vivi looked away as Luffy began to fondle her ass, roughly grabbing her bare cheeks with his soft hands. She winced as his rough demeanor continued. Once in a while Vivi groaned as Luffy lightly grazed her virgin pussy lips with his fingers, as he sometimes rubbed in between her thighs. The birthday girl hadn't even rubbed one out in some time, because she hadn't in some time the feeling of pleasure was way better for her.

"Vivi" Luffy said abruptly, getting Vivi's attention immediately. She looked back to him with a serious look upon his face.

The bluenette gulped before she spoke, she was nervous to speak.

"Y-Yes L-Luffy-san" Vivi stammered out nervously. As the two stared each other in the eyes. His hands were on her waist now, and we're firmly planted there.

"Happy Birthday!" Luffy told her, as he closed his eyes. Quickly leaning in to plant a soft kiss to her lips. As his lips reached hers and they smashed together, Vivi was shocked. Vivi didn't expect the feeling of his lips against hers. Yet they were currently pressed against them anyways. Luffy moaned and Vivi slowly closed her eyes too. As she got lost in this kiss the bluenette had been craving since she had first seen him in high school. A tongue war ensured as Vivi slowly let the eager tongue inside her mouth. As it prodded and poked her lips. Vivi loved it as the both moaned and groaned against one another.

A stabbing pain shot through the orangette's chest, as she watched the two share a first kiss together. ' _ **Fucking whore'**_ Nami thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip. She hated the feeling of her right hand slowly crawling down her side, as it slowly was aiming for the area of her body that had been aching for something to relieve it of its needs and wants of the evening.

Nami felt disgusted as she started to crawl her right hand into her Lacy white panties. And decided to rub up and down her hood and clit with small vigor. As she watched the two have a tongue war. Luffy rubbing the younger girl's ass and virgin pussy, Once in a while spanking her with roughness. _'Ugh, I wanted this? He's not even doing it that hard...If he's going to fuck her...Luffy should do it better than that...finger her...make her beg for it...Wait? What am I saying? I don't want this right? Right?'_

Nami's heart hurt as Luffy started to suck on the birthday girls breasts, lapping his tongue against her mounds and just sucking on her perky pink nipples. Vivi was just moaning out his name, and once in a while he was doing the same, only vice versa. Nami felt like such a cuckquean as she picked up the pace and rubbed one out. Letting her two pitiful fingers trail all the way down the lips of her pussy. And then right back up again. As she pressed down harder. Nami extended her legs out and sat at the edge of the chair before leaning her back against the wooden chair.

This gave her a superior position for a better pace and allowed her to touch her breasts that were begging for attention too. Nami bit her lip again as she brought up her left hand and began to feel and grope her left breast. Not letting herself stay in one place. She resumed the rubbing and touching with her right hand and Nami continued to touch herself to the two of them with shame an enjoyment present.

Her lower body was stinging with ache and need. As she rocked her fingers back and forth. But she didn't stop, watching Luffy start to have actual sex with Vivi was one of the best things to happen to the orangette since getting together with her boyfriend in the first place. it was so hot, Vivi was so pretty and beautiful, and the two of them looked so natural as they shared kisses and used their tongues to lap against one another.

' _Ugh, Why can't that be me with her. Or him...or both of them?'_

Nami shook her head, holding in moans as she watched the two, slowly rubbing on her lower lips and fondling her own breasts as now her boyfriend had his shorts around his ankles and boxers past his knees. And Luffy was gesturing Vivi to her rightful cock. And Vivi was staring at the phallic object with practical awe in her eyes.

"Well...do you want to start Vivi?" Luffy asked her, unsure really how to ask Vivi to continue. Usually with Nami he'd just say. "I'll go down on you if you go down on me!" And that's how he got blowjob's. But with Vivi he just didn't want to say something so direct with her. Something like: "hey just suck on it" So he patiently waited for her answer.

"O-Okay L-Luffy-san" Vivi replied, as she went to her knees. Ignoring the orangette that was rubbing one out as she had her first time with Luffy. She was sure Luffy noticed too. You couldn't miss the sound of Nami playing with her pussy. _**It sounded like water sloshing around in the sink.**_

But that made it only more hotter, Nami was watching Vivi getting touched and rubbed on. By her own boyfriend no less, Vivi found herself getting even more turned on by that.

Vivi gulped and went to the penis directly ahead of her, Luffy was big. And Vivi was scared to even touch the thing. It was huge to her. And to think her ex was getting fucked by this thing on a regular basis. _'is this thing even going to fit inside me? Well... only one way to find out...'_ Vivi mused as she slowly grabbed the soft but stern object with her right hand, leaving her left to support her as she started to stroked the huge penis in her hand. It filled up the entirety of her hand as she gripped it with effort.

"Ohh Vivi~" Luffy moaned out.

That gave Vivi a bit of confidence as she continued. It was work to keep pumping the hard cock inside her right hand, though even having said that. The bluenette had worked quite a steady pace. Luffy was moaning and Vivi's pussy was just on fire from the sensation of touch alone. Luffy's penis was so foreign to her. She had never seen one in person and of course Vivi knew what one looked like. But still, for Luffy to be so hard and so eager for Vivi was so sexy and hot for the bluenette. Knowing that this monster was primarily hard because of her was such a turn on to her. As she pumped her hand up and down the cock. And then all the way down to the base of his hard rod to the tip that looked like a mushroom to her. Luffy's dick was so hot and that made Vivi hot, and the bluenette wanted to taste the sudden white-greyish liquid leaking from the tip. She didn't know why but she wanted to take the whole footlong sandwich down her gullet. As her hand job continued it grew appetizing to the bluenette.

Nami's eyes widened as Vivi took her boyfriend into her mouth. A stripe of red was across the girl's cheeks as she slowly, adjusted to the hard cock into her mouth. Vivi only had at best four inches of his cock inside her mouth. But Nami knew how hard it was to go down on Luffy sometimes. He was thick and long, it took Nami months to get used to that thing. And here Vivi's first time doing something like fellatio on Luffy of all people, it was impressive to say the least.

Her pace with her pitiful fingers was tenfold compared to the kisses. This was such a turn on, watching Vivi start to suck her boyfriend off. Slowly with her blue lipstick covered around her man's length, as she bobbed her head with her eyes closed, like the pretty maiden was enjoying the taste of her man on her tongue.

A blush of red ran concurrently across the younger girl's face as Vivi put her mouth to good use. Using it to please her boyfriend. Making perverted sounds as the bluenette tried her hardest to take that monstrosity called Luffy's penis. "Fuck...I'm so wet." Nami said in a low whisper, as she pumped herself full of her fingers. Her fingers felt so shallow in her soaked cunt, as her walls clamped down on the pitiful fingers, it only fueled her desire for Luffy to hold her down and fuck her like a wild animal. As she continued to watch these two.

Vivi bobbed her head on instinct at this point, as she felt the foreign object in her mouth pulsate and twitch as she continued to suck on Luffy's dick. It was incredibly hot that Nami was watching this, to Vivi that made her pussy go on fire with anticipation and just how raunchy Nami could be. Vivi would see her ex in a new light after tonight.

' _Uh...it tastes so good… I feel so hot...I don't know what's wrong with me…'_ Vivi thought as she bobbed her head down wards, and then back up again. Vivi took the penis deeper into her mouth. She wasn't deepthroating him because Luffy was huge. But she had an abnormal amount in her mouth to be retreading and then plunging it down to the back of her throat again. It was her first time having a penis in her mouth. But Vivi found herself enjoying it all the same. Her mind was so hazy and just full of lustful thoughts that she failed to notice the orangette creep up from behind her.

Nami with shame withdrew her fingers and stood up, and she felt a slurry of her love liquids drip down from her soaked fingers and also felt a concurrent amount of pussy juice start to leak down from the innards of her thighs. Nami felt so kinky...and sexy. But even though she wanted to join them, she had to honestly admit sitting here and jerking off to these two sexy people having sex was just as appealing as joining in. Regardless how Nami felt on this, she had promised Luffy a threesome.

So Nami discarded her soaked panties and let them slide down her legs. And started to walk towards the very eager girl about to deepthroat her boyfriend. Nami slowly walked to kneel in front of the birthday girl, Luffy's length was just in front of her and had his eyes shut and was drooling as the bluenette bobbed her head on Luffy's cock. He was just lost in s blowjob as he always was, and as for Vivian, Nami watched the bluenette indiscriminately bob her head on Luffy's dick a thick trail of saliva coated his length as she continued. Nami really wanted to see her deepthroat Luffy. God that would be so hot to see.

But instead Nami got just a little bit of nothing. As the birthday girl didn't go all the way down. Which was a waste in Nami's opinion. Her boyfriend deserved better than that. She watched the perverted act up close to study the birthday girl's mannerisms of how she sucked cock. And Nami was impressed, the girl knew when she was at her limits, and was taking good care of her man's junk.

The birthday girl making perverted sounds as she did so like she was a perverted humming bird as she bobbed and slathered her tongue on Luffy's phallic penis. It was incredibly hot to watch the two. But Nami indeed was still a woman. And she wanted Luffy's cock in her mouth just as much the bluenette did beside her. Perhaps even more so, she wanted to gag on it and then after Luffy would blow a load off into her throat she wanted to watch that spit covered dick that belonged to her, penetrate the birthday girl and take her cherry.

She had not yet noticed Nami but the orangette was glad she didn't, as sneaking up on her was quite the sexy way to make a surprise entrance.

 _ **"Good Girl"**_ Nami cooed softly into Vivian's ear, with a hisky voice to it. And that caused the bluenette to freeze. Nami deviously smiled as the sucking and bobbing stopped as she now stared in Vivian's direction. And slowly, with her boyfriend's dick still rock hard in her mouth. The two of them met their eyes. Vivian's were wide with shock and embarrassment. While Nami's were calm and collected.

"Shhhh" Nami said as she put her finger to her lips. "It's okay Vivian~ don't be shy. Go on, I'm just here to watch."

Vivi winced as she reluctantly did what she was told, and resumed the fellation. Closing her eyes and doing this embarrassing thing in front of Nami, to her boyfriend off all people.

" _ **Good Girl"**_ Vivi heard it again, and her cheeks grew in heat at the praising. It was so hot in here, Vivi didn't what to do as she heard the groaning of Luffy.

' _Fuck...she's so good to him…the way she's bobbing her head... God I wish it were me…'_

Nami tired of watching, and really fucking horny. Scooted closer to said cock. Vivi didn't have it all the way down her throat yet. And Nami was so turned on by the phallic object currently six inches deep in Vivi's mouth.

Like some ready made whore, Nami began to lap her tongue against the remaining rod of her boyfriend. Shamefully loving the taste of Luffy's dick with the Birthday Girl's spit and saliva covering it. The taste was foreign, it was like a soda beverage with a different flavor shot added to it, all though the original would always be the best, but the remix was still a delicacy to Nami's taste buds and she was slowly growing to love the new flavor on her tongue.

Nam licked up and down her boyfriend's dick with no issue apparent, she was so turned on that she was sharing Luffym jealousy was so exhilarating to Nami. It was like heroin her didn't know she needed it but now she couldn't let that feeling go as she continued to lap her tongue against her man's junk. All the while shamefully playing with herself with her left hand. Nami loved the fact she'd be a new woman after tonight.

Luffy slowly opened his eyes, as he felt two tongues lapping against his cock, and was shocked to see Vivi AND Nami going to town on his penis. Vivi had her eyes closed and had a lot of his dick into her mouth. While Nami on the other hand was licking the bottom half up and down with her tongue. It felt really good, Vivi was kinda using her teeth sometimes and that hurt, but other than that Vivi gave a good blowjob for the most part. Her mouth was so hot and tight. Just like Nami's. If it was a contest he'd say Nami gave a better one. But if you gave Vivi some time she'd be right up there with Nami. But with both of them licking up and down and sucking it felt really good to Luffy. It felt a million times better than Nami's best blowjob. Luffy didn't even know he was drooling but he wiped it off his lip. He winced as he felt that feeling throb in his balls. He was about to cum.

"I'm about to cum" Luffy warned her, and immediately Vivi's eyes shot open. And she looked up to see Luffy staring right back up at her. She blushed like a tomato as the two of their eyes connected. Her first instinct was to look away but that was quickly replaced with the need to stare him down. And she did. Vivi didn't look away as she resumed her dick sucking. Bobbing her head up and down on Luffy's rod while he watched the entire thing happen to himself. She felt Nami's tongue touch the corners of her mouth sometimes as she bobbed her head downwards. But Vivi did her best to ignore her ex lapping her tongue against the same dick she had in her mouth. It twitched and throbbed in her mouth, but she stayed on course. Trying her best to get him to cum.

' **it tastes so good…'**

 _ **'shit I'm about cum...'**_

' _ **I'm not going to make a habit of being a fucking cuckquean…'**_

"Vivi!!!!!!" Luffy shouted as he felt his balls pull back for a second. They tightened up and he felt his dick shoot up and get even harder as he started to pop his first load off, then another one came then another. Luffy bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes as he started let off shots of his jizz into his friends mouth. He felt the feeling of Vivi's throat start gulping as well as he heard it too. But he winced as Vivi practically shot herself off his cock like a rocket. He felt the cold air hit his cock as the rest of his shots were popped off into the air, the splashing as they landed he ignored and began to pant heavily. He was tired and chest started to throb because of his picked up heartbeat. Luffy panted for air and slowly opened his eyes.

Vivi's hazy eyes widened as she heard Luffy scream. Vivi seen his mouth open first but the taste of cum hit the back of her throat almost instantly after he yelled out her name. The birthday winced as the cock in her mouth grew, and started to throb at a constant rate. All the while it kicked off a bottle rocket like stream of Luffy's cum. His jizz shot off erratically into her mouth. Two shots at once, then it'd stop then another shot of his seed would hit the back of her throat. Vivi did have some erotic novels hidden by her bed back at home. And when it came to sex, the girls always swallowed their partner's jizz or cum. And Vivi decided she'd do the same for her first time of having jizz pop off straight into the back of her throat.

As Vivi gulped and gulped down Luffy's semen, her jaw soon grew tired and stiff as rope after rope arrived in her mouth, she couldn't handle the lengthy stream of jizz that was still coming her way and on instinct. She practically jumped off the phallic object pulsating in her mouth.

With that the rest of said jizz shot into the air and some landed on her breasts and face while she noticed the girl beside her then got a fair share of the protein shake that was brewing for Vivi personally.

Nami winced as some jizz got on her right cheek, she was sure a shot or two got in her orange hair, and she felt a drop or two leak down from her forehead. Some got on her mouth too. She felt like such a good girlfriend as she took her right pointer finger and scooped the jizz from her lip and then slowly put the bitter goo into her mouth. Nami savored the bittersweet flavor currently dancing on her tongue. It tasted horrid, but she wanted all of it and none of it at the same time.

As Nami sucked her finger clean she took a look at her two partners in crime. Vivi had her hands up and was staring at them. As she noticed the mess she made on her big breasts and hands. Her boyfriend, Luffy was panting and was hazily staring at the two of us. Nami smirked at him, her pussy was still throbbing and aching for that cock not only two inches from her hands. But she wanted to taste the virgin pussy next to her before they moved onto the main course of the night. And she wanted to get fucked. So it was a win win for her. But first, she had no problem with playing clean up at the moment.

"Vivian~" Nami cooed to the bluenette next to her. And sheepishly the blue haired girl turned her head her way. Nami was appalled at how much of Luffy's jizz got onto her luscious chest and pretty face. She was practically a pop up snowman.

"Well birthday girl. You are filthy~ do you want a little help getting cleaned up?"

Vivi's eyes widened at her tone of voice and opening mouth. Revealing a long tongue slathered in Luffy's jizz.

"U-uh" Vivi tried to speak, to objectify to the perverted request. She was disgusted with the act...but Vivi was sorta turned on at the same time that Nami was willing to lower herself and lick her boyfriend's jizz off her.

However before she could object to the obscene request she seen the older girl suddenly tackle her and jump on top her. There breasts were lined up with each other and pressing against one another, more specifically their hard and twinge nipples were rubbing up against one another as Nami began her lapping of her tongue against Vivi's breasts and face. Nami's wet and hot tongue was licking all the foul liquids off her. Although Vivi didn't get a big chance to taste the jizz that had gone down her throat, she felt and tasted a hint of a bitter after taste lingering on her tongue. She didn't know why but she strangely wanted more of it. As the majority of the taste had escaped her as she swallowed it.

Nami licked the last of the jizz off the birthday girl and did a big swallow. And gulped it down. She loved the burning feel of the bitter jizz as it went down her throat. Fuck she'd miss it.

Normally, she'd have Luffy give her a kiss after a fiesty swallowing of his liquids. But the panting, recovering, bluenette was the prime option for this kiss of love.

"Birthday girl" Nami spoke in the same flirty tone she had used all during the day.

Vivi gulped as she looked up to the orangette staring her down.

"Y-Yes" Vivi stammered out nervously.

"Happy birthday" Nami said as she smashed her lips against the lady of the night.

X

"Shishishi, you're gross Nami" Luffy said with a snicker as he watched the two pull back from the kiss. He seen Vivi blush and look away and Nami looked at him with scorn in her eyes.

"You're gonna get the next kiss for that cheeky comment" Nami replied as she slowly stood up from the bed.

Nami winced as she was fully naked to her boyfriend and Vivi. But she ignored the little tiny blush present on her face. And wanted to get from here to inbetween Vivi's legs in a hurry.

"Luffy stand up, and Vivi why don't you lay on your back. Lay your head at the top of bed so you're head is on the pillows there" Nami said as she started to tap her fingers in anticipation. Luffy did what he was told, and Vivi reluctantly obeyed too. Nami was ecstatic that things were going smoothly now.

Vivi slumped herself against the pillows and looked up at the buxom orangette with nothing covering herself. Vivi was naked too. And both of them looked rather... unconditional. With their birthday suits present. Vivi was nervous, and was most anxious to find out what would happen next.

"Okay Luffy, you're gonna wait for a second. Don't say anything"

"Huh? I thought I was gonna have sex with her"

Nami rolled her eyes. He couldn't wait another moment the greedy like thing.

"Luffy...you're about to take her purity, and that type of thing only comes around once as you know. But before you spoil her and ruin her for every future man ahead of her. I want to get a taste of that virgin pussy. So back off."

Luffy and Vivi's eyes widened at that revelation. They both were shocked as Nami took center stage and slowly crawled to the forbidden fruit hidden between the Birthday Girl's legs.

Vivi watched in amazement as the orangette kneeled in front of her. Slowly ordering her to spread her legs in a husky voice.

" _ **C'mon Vivi. Spread em"**_

Slowly Vivi did and Nami kneeled down to the tight, wet, virgin orifice with temptation present in her thoughts. She could see those lower lips of the birthday girl listening with wetness and lust. An Nami licked her lips as she continued to stare. She was going to enjoy fucking that with her tongue. It looked so constricting and appetizing as the orangette continued to eye it with envy and lust present. It was like the seven deadly sins in this bed with the three of them.

"Well if you're gonna have muff pie Nami what am I gonna do? Jerk off?" She heard her idiotic boyfriend in the background complain.

Nami chuckled and rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. Luffy could just fuck her. Because that was always an option.

"Doggy style you moron" Nami looked back at her idiot and berated him. Scorn and disappointment present in her speech.

She seen Luffy straight at her rear end, causing a little blush grow on her cheeks as he stared at her sex. "Shishishi, I forgot about you!"

Nami rolled her eyes and stared back at the lovely lady in front of her. Who had a huge blush across her face and was looking away from both of them.

"Well" Nami said in a voice of clarity as the birthday girl exchanged eye contact. "I never went down on you while we were dating...so here's my chance now. I-I guess" Nami finished as she slowly leaned down to the wet thing ahead of her. As she got closer, she studied the thing. It was adorable to the orangette that her hair down her was blue. She had a little strip of blue erratic pubic hair. It was cute. Vivian wasn't hairy by no means. But she had a landing strip for sure.

Vivi's eyes shut as she felt the cold breath of her ex hit her pussy, it was so cold and she actually held in whimpers as the air just blew onto her pussy like a strong gust of wind. Except this wind hit her sex every few seconds. She didn't know what to be more embarrassed about, the fact Nami was staring her pussy down with lust or the fact Luffy was stroking himself a mere few feet away. Either way the embarrassment combined and now the bluenette wanted to curl up and die as they both kept on doing said things. It was horrible.

Vivi winced as she felt the most tongue connect to her neglected pussy lips. She hadn't even touched herself in some time and now she moaned like a whore as Nami licked her hood up and down with that tongue of hers. Because she had been neglecting her duties to herself as a woman. The feeling of the wet and warm tongue crawling up and down her pussy lips was euphoric to Vivi. She had never felt the energy shoot through out her like this. It was good, she wanted Nami to stay like this and be her personal sex doll like Vivi had been so many years ago. She didn't care for the consequences as she slowly trailed down to her ex's hair with her right ha d, before grabbing a handful of that beautiful orange hair. The orangette stopped for just a second before continuing the lapping of her tongue against Vivi's virgin folds.

"H-Harder you cuck b-bitch" Vivi choked out nervously as she enjoyed the streaks of Nami's tongue licking her pussy with vigor.

Nami shamefully lapped her tongue harder against the girl's pussy lips, as the hair gripping and the name calling was just so kinky to her. And that drove her to serve her Mistress.

' _ **F-fuck...her pussy tastes like pennies...I-I c-can't stop.'**_

Strangely, Nami loved the taste. and continued to serve her new lady with pure enjoyment.

Nami's eyes shot open as she felt an intruder prod and poke at her wet pussy with a phallic object she was all to familiar with. The orangette hated when Luffy teased her and edged her. it was fucking barbaric to do to a woman. yet Luffy was doing it to Nami because the orangette was currently enjoying a serving of muff pie.

Nami winced as the teasing stopped, and suddenly she felt Luffy push past her lower lips and plunge himself deep into her nethers. Nami fucking screamed and moaned into blue haired girls cunt. As her walls clamped down on the phallic intruder. Her lower body started to throb with pleasure as Luffy started to retract and then impale Nami on his cock. Hard thrusts made Nami moan as she lapped the girl's cunt like an obedient dog.

Luffy grunted as he adjusted to the tight pussy of his girlfriend. Nami was way tighter than usual, and she was hot too. It was like sticking his thing into a fire how hot Nami was down here, he loved it and he didn't want to pull out as he started to thrust repeatedly into his girlfriend's tight cunt with force.

Nami howled For just a moment or two before Vivian gripped her orange hair like a vice and Nami like a girl in heat immediately hushed.

"Shhh~ i-it's ok Nami. It's okay" Vivi said, as if she were mocking her. And Nami begrudgingly resumed the taste session. As she lapped up the girl juices like a common courtesan.

Nami fucking winced as Luffy started picked a pace of rough fucking. Nami moaned like a whore as Luffy began to fuck with her speed. His hands fell to her ass and we're firmly plastered on them. With intent to squeeze the life outta her.

"Arch your back Nami. Stop being lazy" Luffy told her as suddenly a sharp pain went to her right ass cheek, Nami hissed as the hand connected. Luffy neglected to rub her after that and she was left with a stinging ass cheek. And a warning if she didn't arch her back for true doggy style.

Nami begrudgingly arched her back. And now the rough fucking picked up. And the moaning into the virgin folds continued as she didn't forget about the woman she currently had her tongue against.

Nami felt a tight grip of her hair and she stopped. Somewhat afraid of what Vivi would do. All the while moaning like a back alley slut because her boyfriend Luffy was fucking her with no reservations about privacy and noise.

"stick that tongue where it belongs" Vivi commanded her and she felt the immediate fear run threw her spine and slowly Nami stuck her warm tongue into the ever tightening vagina ahead of her. It was so hot and the taste of pennies amplified as she slowly fucked the bluenette with her tongue.

" _ **Good Girl"**_ Nami heard the praise and moans of Vivi pick up as she fucked her lower orifice with as much force she could muster with her tongue. All the while a hard cock in her own cunt was fucking hitting her cervix. And it was hitting it hard. Luffy's hard cock was intent on making Nami a twinkie for the millionth time so far.

' _ **Fuck..I'm about cum'**_ they all thought unanimously. Nami more so than the rest, as the feeling of a hard fuck with Luffy was enough to send her to orgasm with its own merits. But the feeling of being dominated by Luffy AND Vivi was too much. And she prematurely finished before both of them. As she moaned against the clit that rubbed against her nose. And clamped down hard on the cock balls deep in her lower orifice. She started to squirt all over her boyfriend's dick with shame, embarrassment, and the feeling of being a cuck ever so present. Nami fucking loved the feeling of Luffy fucking her hard. as her walls continued to squeeze down on his hard dick. She then felt a rush of liquids hit her tongue as suddenly a wave of juices started to flush out the virgin pussy. And Nami gulped down on the home made drink like a ready made whore.

"I'm cumming Nami!"

"Shishishi Me Too!"

Nami fucking collapsed against the younger girl's lower as a never ending wave of lady juice, semen and orgasms hit her. She was too tired to keep that arch going as Luffy fucked her back strength right outta her. Luffy was balls deep inside her started to pump her womb full with baby juice. And Vivi's girl liquids filled her mouth and forced Nami to keep drinking the juices that found there way down her gullet.

As Luffy finally pulled out she was released from the hair vice grip. And she was pushed onto her back and quickly covered up with a blanket discarded on the floor. Nami was euphoric, she could from no words as that orgasm lingered in her lower body for the rest of the night. She fucking loved the two beautiful people next to her, who were now sharing a moment as Luffy began to fuck her.

Luffy covered up his girlfriend and then turned his attention to Vivi. She had her eyes closed and was panting. His cock was still hard and twitching. Luffy still wanted to fuck her. Despite his girlfriend starting to drift to sleep right next to him.

He didn't say nothing as he grabbed Vivi's ass and slid it towards him. Her entrance was just a thrust away and he could still see that clit of hers pulsating.

Vivi winced as Luffy pulled her forward and she looked towards him and noticed the blush of red across his face. He wasn't nervous. But just embarrassed.

Vivi coughed a bit before speaking up. "it's yours Luffy-san t-take it.'

Luffy to her surprise, snickered before talking.

"Shishishi, if I do Vivi. Does that make me your husband?"

Vivi smiled at him. "Suppose it does. Will you still take it then?"

"Shishishi yeah!" Vivi blushed and then winced as Luffy suddenly pushed past her virgin lips with his hard stern cock as it finally penetrated her. Vivi sniffled as the feeling of her maidenhead was took. It was a sharp stabbing pain and lingered there for quite a while before finally subsiding and being replaced with a feeling of bliss as Luffy slowly pushed in and out. The feeling be Luffy making love to her was so good as her walls clamped down on him.

Luffy pressed his lips against the birthday girl as he took her virginity. He heard the grunts emit from Vivi and he didn't want her to hurt. So he kissed her like he kissed Nami the time he took hers. Like he genuinely loved and cared about the bluenette he was currently inside of. Luffy did care about her as she gave him the okay to push forward. The feeling of her virgin pussy was great. It squeezed on him different, it reminded him of the first time he ever had sex with Nami. As he pushed it deeper inside Vivi. Hearing her moan and plead with Luffy. For Luffy just to snicker at how much she told him to slow down, but here she was moving her hips so he could continue faster.

"Luffy-san~" Vivi moaned out as she was brought into a tight hug. Her nipples rubbed on his hard lean chest making them nice and hard as they fucked like rabbits.

"Vivi~" Luffy replied with a moan her pussy was so slick as he rammed his cock back in her tight insides.

The blue haired girl shuddered as she moved her hips on instinct. She came all over Nami earlier and she wanted to come for Luffy so bad. Vivi wanted to prove to him that she was just as good to him as Nami was.

"Cum for me Vivi" Luffy told her in a husky demanding voice. As he nipped at her neck with bites and licks. She wanted to cum all over him. She wanted to be his little concubine just for the night.

Instead of gathering energy to reply she just shook her head yes. And Luffy growled on her body again. As he began to slam his cock deep into her now impure ruined pussy. Slamming it into her cervix. It was slightly painful as the tip of his cofk grazed that part of her vagina. But nevertheless she found herself rocking on it like a whore as it went balls deep into her. His heavy balls slapping onto her ass. And making a distinct noise as they fucked and moved their hips like wild animals.

The noise, the smell, the feeling of being fucked hard like a common whore was to much for Vivi as she felt the boiling point tip to zero. Her muscles in her pussy clamped down on the foreign invader and started squirt like an erratic shotgun, shooting out her juices in bits and pieces as she let all of her love liquids squirt down on Luffy's rock hard cock.

"LUFFYY!!!!"

X

Her stomach felt bloated as Luffy pulled out, Luffy snickered and apologized as he retracted the limp dick from her leaking snatch.

"Shishishi I forgot you aren't Nami. Shishishi I probably should have pulled out." Luffy snickered as he pulled her into the middle.

Vivi huffed at that. The feeling of being Luffy's dumpster was so embarrassing, it was embarrassing because she strangely...liked being his. It just said all kinds of things about the girl now cuddling up next to her. As Vivi laid in between the two swingers.

They all laid under the covers. Resting panting and just recovering from a session like that. Vivi was just sorry for the maid who'd have to come clean this mess up. It smelled like bodily fluids and the smell of sex in this room.

After a while Vivi groaned as both of Luffy and Nami's arms wrapped around her.

"Shishishi, do you think Vivi should be our girlfriend Nami?" the bluenette heard Luffy suddenly ask with his carefree happpy tone. Vivi's heart stopped as his question left his mouth. Nami didn't answer right away and let the silence hang in there for a while. and it was dreadful to Vivi as a thousand tnoughts ran through her head as she pondered on the question.

"Hmph, You know what Luffy...I was thinking the same thing~" Nami replied to Luffy's question as she planted a small kiss to Vivi's left cheek.

Vivi felt a twinge of tears leave her eyes as the kiss left her cheek. she heard Luffy snicker and plant a kiss to her right cheek. The birthday girl sniffled and shook her head yes in approval as she finally closed her eyes as her two new lover's embraced her with their arms, This was the best birthday ever.

THE END.

X X X X

A/N: 9000 Words. Holy shit.

Thank you for all the people who followed day one and stuck with it. Like my goodness this was a long time in the making. Ironically she's being reintroduced in the manga with the new Reverie Arc. And it's like the best time to finish this up.

And I think I betrayed the LuNa fan base. Lol. But it's ok, If you've made it this far you've obviously given LuNaVi the chance it deserves. ;)

Even having said that, don't get it twisted LuNa Over Everything else.

I might write more, because I have this idea for this called girlfriends. Where Nami and Vivi fight over him. I really want to write it. I also have this idea for this fic called :The Kid In A Strawhat: where it details all the women in Luffy's life. Like you can request one night stands. You can vote on which girl's be girlfriends or one night stands. You can vote and shit. It's totally fan controlled. But that's if I ever want to write that.

But anyways, thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows. It makes the writing a hundred times more enjoyable to do, to see people enjoying and looking forward to my work.

If you enjoyed leave a review, if not. Thank you for reading and until next time. -MapleJordanVienteDos


End file.
